Bulma and Vegeta's Big Fight
by EuniceBunie
Summary: I'm noy good at summaries,but this story is the bomb!!~_~Make sure you read and reveiw!!This is a sweet story!!!So sweet it'll give you cavities. bulma and vegeta get into a fight and then they need to make up!!! so sweet you need to read it!!!!!


Disclaimer: I do not own anything except for Trunksa....you don't want to know how we came up with her........yah......  
  
Bulma and Vegeta's Big Fight  
  
Starring: Bulma, Vegeta, Baby Trunks, Trunksa, Yamcha (gay), Piccolo (bisexual)  
  
Setting: After Cell Saga (7 years between cell and Buu)  
  
Plot: Vegeta wants kids, Bulma doesn't  
  
Bulma is alone in her house reading "The Big Book Of Sex." She hears the attic door handle rattling. Bulma pauses, looks up from her book and looks around. The noise stops. Bulma exhales and continues reading. Then Vegeta comes home.  
"Woman I'm home and I'm hungry!"  
"Vegeta, I'm reading something important. Can't your stomach wait?"  
"No I want food NOOOOW!"  
"I'll cook you some lunch Vegeta." Said Bulma's mom.  
Bulma scowled at Vegeta and he smirked.  
  
......Later That Night As Bulma Came Out Of The Shower......  
"Hey baby.......you in a givin' mood?" Vegeta asked in a low, sexy voice.  
"Vegeta....I'm never gonna be in the mood ever again!" Bulma answered in a pitiful, yet annoyed voice.  
"You don't meet my saiyan needs for sex!"  
"Well then you need someone who is sex crazy!"  
"You were sex crazy at the begging of the relationship!"  
"That was before you got me pregnant! I told you I didn't want anymore kids!"  
"What do you mean anymore kids?!"  
"Shi------taki mushrooms~ That was an accident!"  
"What was an accident?! The kid?"  
"No...I mean...I cannot lie to a prince. I have another kid besides Trunks. She's in the attic as we speak. Her name is Trunksa."  
"Whose kid is it? It's not mine."  
  
".............................Yamcha's...................................... ..."  
"How long has this been a secret?"  
"10 years, since the day she was born. Yamcha had gotten me pregnant. I was shopping. I went into labor. I ran into a custodian closet and gave birth to the hideous beast in a pile of thongs. I ran to the car and tied her to it, drove home and threw her against the attic wall and listened to her scream. I closed the door and locked. Then I stuck the key up my butt and around the corner. I heard her this morning. I tried to ignore it, but now ......." Bulma starts crying uncontrollably.  
"I told Yamcha the child had died, but I guess it's time to tell him."  
Then Vegeta, remembering what she had to do to have a kid with Yamcha, became a Super Saiyan 2 enraged with rage. He readied a power ball and aimed it for Bulma's Belly Button.  
She screamed "not the Belly Button! I just got it pierced Vegeta!"  
Bulma's mom rushes in "Bulma, what are you screaming about?!"  
All of a sudden, the attic door slammed open!! Bulma screamed in pain as if she was being stabbed in the neck! Trunksa laughed evilly! "Muhahahahah!" Baby Trunks screamed as he was being raped. Lightning flashed and a storm broke out suddenly. A flood came in and they were trapped in the house with a murderish loyal child.  
"Let me call Exquisite Sounds!" Said Bulma.  
Vegeta rushes to watch his sons first sex experience and gives him tips. Such as "Don't be a loner, cover your boner."  
"I'll get the shot gun!" said Bulma's dad.  
Trunksa left her brother and Vegeta swam to Yamcha.  
  
**************************At Yamcha's****************************  
  
"alright! That's it! Get out of the house! I'm gonna kick your ass!" Vegeta yelled furiously to Yamcha!  
  
"What did Yamcha do? Yamcha has done nothing bad!" said Yamcha innocently.  
  
"guess again!" "what has Yamcha done? Yamcha doesn't know." "you know darn well what you've done!" "I didn't know sleeping with Piccolo effected you so much Vegeta! I can sleep with you tonight if you want Vegeta!" "how did you know what I wanted?" "So what did you come here for Vegeta?" "oh...just that.....and that your child is on the loose." "What child" "the one that Bulma said died." "But its dead!!" "No it's alive and its outta the attic!" "my child has been kept in a attic all this time?!" "Im afraid so, it had a tragic birth........i'll tell you it some time."  
  
**************Back at Capsule Corp*****************  
  
Trunksa is cornering Bulma " Im gonna get you back mommy! Im gonna make you pay for all those years in the attic." "but Trunksa....wa....wa.....what do you mean? I thought I raised you better!!" "what do you mean raised me!? I was stuck in a attic for my whole tragically sad depressing life. It was thanks to my father's SUPER SAIYAN abilities I was able to escape!!! Muhahahahahahaha!" " but Yamcha's not a SUPER SAIYAN!!! He's a human" "Well then, that changes my plans. I need a new explanation! Not enough time to think of that! Must go on with plan! I got one!" "what's that deary?" said Bulma's mom. " you ruined my plan mommy! You blocked the only ray of hope in my life! When I was first thrown in the attic I was like hey this is a pretty coolio place! Until it all happened! You are probably thinking what happened . Well, I shouldn't tell you but im gonna. One day I was just minding my own business then all of a sudden out of no where this thing just popped up! I thought it was adorable at first until it came into the light. It looked like it had been paranoid by my hideous face! It then jumped up upon me and started starring into my eyes and now because of that I have this weird power that only works for evil under the fool moon. And for the rest of my life in the attic I spent it with the creature. It was my only friend. I named it Peo peo. I could tell it liked its name by the way it cursed at me. And now ii is a fool moon and my powers have increased dramatically. That gave me the power to break free so that I can break the curse. Since I have learned all my evil studies (it took me a long time ten years to be exact to complete it) and find my true love and live happily ever after with him....." "what a touchingly sad story..*sob* *sob*" said Bulma's mom.  
  
**********back at Yamcha's************  
  
"Born on a pile of thongs?" Yamcha asked. "Yeah, anyways.....how dare you make love to Bulma and get her pregnant!!!!!! You guys are not in love!!" "Not anymore, but we were like two gorillas in the jungle making love!!!! She made me wanna Cha Cha Chachacha her!!!! I couldn't resist!"  
*SLAP*SCREAM*PUNCH*~OW~*KICK*~OOO~  
*FINAL FLASH~PAINFUL~ "Muhahahahahahaha!!!!!!!! That'll teach you to have sex with my woman!!!!".......fly's off home. "NOOOOOOOOOO....now I can't have sex anymore!!!!! Curse you Vegeta for making my manhood shrivel up!!!!" He starts pulling at it trying to make it longer. "Oh well, at least I don't need a dick to love Piccolo. OOO that sexy green man!!3" ************Back At Capsule Corp*********** "Woman called Bulma! I have paid Trunksa's father back for what he did!!!.......Now its your turn!!" "AAAHHHHH!!!! Vegeta, stop go away!!!" Trunksa attacks Vegeta "Stop cone head!!! She's my revenge!!!!" "My head is not a cone!!! My hair is!!! How dare you insult The Prince Of All Saiyans!!!" "What!!?? You're a Saiyan!!?? That means the child is a Saiyan!!!" Trunks comes charging in as a Super Saiyan.  
*HIYA*POW*~OW~ "Go son Go!!! Get her!!! Paw her back for what she did!!! Die you stupid Trunksa!! Die!!!!" "Help me Daddy! I need your strong manliness to help me conquer the evil doings of my half sister!! "What a smart boy!!! He got that from his mommy!!!" Bulma exclaimed.  
*BANG*~AAAAHHHH~*KICK*  
*BABY PUNCHES*~DEATH~ "Muhahahahah!! Child has died!!!!!" "NNNOOO!!! My baby!!!" Bulma call Dende to heal it.  
~HEALED~ Vegeta lock that half dead Trunksa back in the attic. ******A Week Later****** "Man Piccolo, you sure are good in bed!!" "Thanks!! I learned it from Yamcha!  
  
Nine months later....Bulma gives birth to a green child in a pile of condoms...But that is another story!!  
  
***********Hey you guys hope you liked our story!! Always remember.....Read And Review!!!!************  
  
Eunice and Bunie 


End file.
